fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirnameless Jack
Summary Jack is the main antagonist of Jack of All Trades: War. Jack was born as the bastard child of Rose Alsandair, and shortly after his birth, he was handed off to an orphanage. He grew up, with magic allowing him a memory of his mother's face, as he wondered if he could ever see her again. A little after 15, he started to realize that he was born fortunate. He had hope for the world thanks to his special gifts and his friends, but many more were miserable, on the streets and in orphanages, living for nothing more then simply waiting for death. He started to preach that people should take responsibility for what they've done, but, to no avail, as the world was too concerned with their own pleasure to give care to those made horribly unfortunate from their actions. After Jack and one of his friends Gregory found this, they wondered how to really convince them... then, they found their answer. The Harbinger of Death, offering them an army to wage a war to end all wars, something that could shake the world to it's core and be so horrific, no one could dare ignore it. As this war of his dragged on, the bodies piled up. From the complete annihilation of London alone, millions had died to fulfill his goal, many of which were the very children he wished to save from their misery... Though, I suppose, he did, in a cruel way. As his base went up in flames, and the final stages of the war commenced, he simply asked for the world to maybe some day remedy all this, and solve what he never could with love, ending by saying he was sorry. This gave great anger to those there at the scene... all, but one. Rose wept greatly, recognizing the body's stark Red Hair, and, knowing that it was her son, found she could only truly end this war if both of them fell to atone for their sins. A fearsome battle broke out, but, at the end, Jack couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for his own mother's death, and, with his final breath, forced her memories back into her body so she could live, as the final blow was struck into his very soul, destroying him entirely. Appearance Jack is noted to be rather young, only about 20 years of age, with the stark green eyes of an Alsandair, and long red hair not too dissimilar in shade to his mother. For most of the story, he had a long cloak with a hood to cover his face. Personality Jack was raised in a positive light, and as a result, had an upbeat and happy attitude. Though, such an attitude was crushed upon his revelation of the world, and he became far more serious in his mannerism, trying to reach his goal no matter the cost. As that cost started to ramp up in extremity, he fell into deeper regret and depression, losing his optimism entirely as he tried to follow up on his drive. Eventually, as he faced down the world, he completely submitted to death, only resisting for a moment to save his mother, who, in the end, he was just like. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Jack Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Alsandair Birthplace: London Status: Deceased Previous Affiliation: The Harbinger of Death, Gregory, Rose Alsandair Combat Statistics Tier: Low 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is in tact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing.), Soul Manipulation with magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Limited Paralysis (His overwhelming Mana made every Alsandair present freeze in place, as "Movement felt like death") Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits are unable to drain their life), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Vastly superior to any other Alsandair at the time, to the point that he casually dispatched an entire force of them hundreds strong without even moving, and Nightingale concluded that he couldn't be stopped by any means of this Earth. WOG states that, if he wished to win, he could have defeated Rose Alsandair after she went unsealed.) Speed: Relativistic+ normally, At least FTL+ via phasing (Greatly superior to any Alsandair of the time) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Superior to the likes of Earth, Wind and Fire) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Took several blows from Rose while off guard from her assault) Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble.) Range: Up to Kilometers with Manipulation (Able to manipulate whatever they can sense in some way.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Roleplay Characters